


"Can we keep him, Mom?"

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a heartwarming tale, in which greg and wirt team up to make frog jason funderberker part of their family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a boy has a conversation with his mother regarding a frog.</p><p>(Alternate summary: convincing one’s mother to let one keep a frog with the aid of an older brother, a heartwarming comedy presented in dialogue form.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Can we keep him, Mom?"

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn't lie. here's a break from all the angst I've been writing.  
> A mainly dialogue piece, I hope you enjoy it!

“Can we keep him, Mom?”

“I thought I told you to ask your dad.”

“Dad said we should ask you. So, can we keep him? Pleaaaase?”

“I don’t think so, honey. Frogs don’t exactly live inside, and I don’t know where we’d put him. Why don’t you let him go in the backyard?”

“Mom, how could you say that! Don’t listen to her, Jason Funderberker, she doesn’t mean it, we’re not kicking you out. You’re our frog. Besides mom, he’d be cold. Winter is coming, and he doesn’t have any socks! Or shoes!”

“Jason Funderberker? Isn’t that the name of one of Wirt’s friends?”

“Yeah! Except that’s Jason Funderberker the human. This is Jason Funderberker the frog.”

“Why did you name the frog after Jason?”

“I didn’t, Wirt did. And it’s the perfect frog name, that’s why. Right Jason Funderberker?”

“Croaaaak”

“Wirt!”

“Yeah?”

“Could you come down here for a moment?”

“Sure Mom.”

A clattering of footsteps.

“Oh, hi Greg. Hi Jason Funderberker.”

“Croaaaaak.”

“Do you have anything to do with this frog business? And why on earth did you name it after Jason, of all things?”

“Er...Because it’s..the perfect...frog...name?”

“Yeah! It’s the perfect frog name! Wirt and me found him while we were frog hunting, and now he’s a part of our family!”

“Oh sweet, Mom’s letting us keep him?”

“No, I am not letting you keep it. Wirt, don’t encourage your brother. Boys, what did I tell you about bringing stray animals home?”

“He’s not just a stray animal, he’s _our_ stray animal. Right Wirt?”

“Right. Please Mom? We’ll buy him a terrarium and everything. I’ve got the money saved from my birthday, and I’m like, in highschool now. I’m totally qualified to take care of a frog. We can keep him in my room. I’ve got this, mom. Please?”

“Yeah, please Mom? How could you say no to this face?”

“Ribbit.”

She looks at her sons, their upturned faces, the earnest expressions. The frog that Greg holds, looking rather forlorn. She thinks about running into the hospital room on Halloween night, after receiving a call from the hospital. She thinks about the identical expressions on her sons’ faces, the fact that Wirt is playing along with his half-brother’s shenanigans. She thinks about the sad looking frog in Greg’s arms.

She sighs. She has a soft spot for animals, and her boys know it. She sighs and smiles at them.

“Fine. But you have to clear it with your stepdad too, okay Wirt?”

The boys break out into identical grins.

“Yes! Thanks Mom, you’re the best!”

“Wow! Thanks Mom! You hear that, Jason Funderberker? You’re really part of the family now.”

“Croaaak.”

She swears the frog winks at her.

 

 

(bonus pic of wirt + greg's mom in this au)

I imagine she's pretty normal, pretty mom-y looking. I tried to give her some of the same features as her kids? she has the same hair color as them, and a similar nose to wirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at kissingyourkismesis.tumblr.com for more otgw/fandom shenanigans.
> 
> Hope you liked this!


End file.
